


Shopping in Sedition

by Lullabymoon



Category: Consortium Rebellion Trilogy - Jessie Mihalik
Genre: Best Friends, Family Secrets, Gen, families are complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: Shopping trips make the best cover for discovering secrets, especially family secrets.
Relationships: Catarina von Hasenberg & Ying Yamado
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Shopping in Sedition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maat_seshat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maat_seshat/gifts).



> Set post- _Chaos Reigning_

"A shopping trip to Sedition?" Ying tilts her head on their private HIVE chat. She doesn't need to raise an eyebrow or make a sarcastic remark about the copious amounts of free time she has to let Cat know she needs more.

"I know, but Bianca supported this designer and he's hosting an opening." Cat half-smiles. "So of course we have to attend." 

Ying can tell that is not the full truth but Cat adds anyway, "I've seen some of Bianca's outfits, we will definitely enjoy ourselves." She pauses, "And we just have drop in on Ada and Loch in their new place while we are there." 

Ying knows Cat well enough to know this is the real reason for the visit but she can't work out why a visit to Ada would require a cover. 

Unless the trip to see Ada is the cover. 

Her eyes must widen slightly because Cat cracks another half smile. "Coffee at McCall's tomorrow? I can show you some images and share details."

Obviously the information is too sensitive to share where either of their house security could possibly look in and it only piques her interest more. "Of course. I'll book a table." 

There's a pause and avatar Cat goes blank for a second while Cat is obviously thinking, but then she nods. "Sounds good. I can clear my schedule to suit yours." Cat gives a full smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Ying smiles back and Cat's avatar disappears from HIVE. She starts her own process for leaving and finds herself back in her study. She has some meetings to rearrange.

-

Cat's there before her, not a surprise after Ying's last meeting ran long after some new information surfaced. Cat doesn't look like she minds though and it looks like she's been reading something on her smart glasses. It's a relief to see the unguarded affection on Cat's face as she rises to hug her. 

They use idle chat to pass the time while they order and wait for it to arrive. The second it does, Cat presses the silencer and all noise falls away. Most others would just see the happiness in Cat's face but Ying can also see the determination and nervousness. Cat moves her chair closer to Ying and settles a com on the table. 

It's easy to fall back into her old flighty persona and bend over to see the images, a smile on her face as Cat does the same. Their heads are almost together and not so coincidentally their lips are shielded from onlookers. Cat's news is clearly something major and Ying keeps up the smile as she tries not to worry too much. 

Cat gestures through the images on the com but despite looking at the images and looking interested, Ying doesn't actually see them. 

"There's something on Sedition that's important to you, to House Yamado." Cat pauses as she takes a sip, looking absentminded but clearly giving Ying a chance to absorb her words. "It's involves something Hitoshi did before the rebellion, but he isn't currently involved."

Ying takes her own sip as a thousand possibilities race through her brain. She hears Cat take a deep breath before she speaks and she's glad Cat isn't going to keep her in suspense. 

"You have a nephew."

Only years of training keep the shock from her face, keep her fingers milling over the com and her smile still in place. 

"Before? How old is he?" is the first question she lets escape

"He's five." 

Five, that means Hitoshi was keeping secrets for far longer than any of them realised. And one of this scale, that had the possibility of destabilising the house… "And the mother?" Because she knows Hitoshi would not have been pleasant. 

"Both are well. Hitoshi trapped them on an out of the way planet but she managed to survive and they are both thriving now."

Now. That one word says a lot. She takes another sip and tries to keep her facade up. 

"I only discovered him two weeks ago." Cat sounds almost apologetic. "I needed to talk to the mother to see if she was willing to let others know."

It takes effort to keep her tone light. "She is willing then? To let House Yamado know?"

Cat sighs lightly. "At the moment she would just like to keep it to Aunt Ying. Possibly Uncle Tae if things go well." Cat takes another sip. "I've told her about you and she knows you are not Hitoshi but…" Cat trails off but Ying knows exactly what she means. "She would like to meet you in person though, and give you a chance."

"On neutral ground, Ada and Loch's new house." She's not surprised, not given everything she knows Hitoshi is capable of, has done. She's more surprised that the woman is willing to trust a member of their house with something so precious. Then again, if Cat has been working on her then the poor woman never really stood a chance. 

Cat looks at her like she can tell her mind is reeling and she isn't going to absorb more details at the moment. "Once we're on the transport and secure, I'll fill you in with all the details and let you see an image." 

Ying nods, and she's glad Cat know her so well.

"I'll coordinate our transport with your security section." Cat's smile turns a little rueful. "You'll have to let Cira know something because she isn't going to let you out her sight otherwise."

That's a hurdle she'll have to figure out later, but it's easy to smile back at the thought of trying to dodge Cira. She's going to go, of course she is, and forces her mind to turn to the more immediate practicalities of a cover story. "So tell me more about this designer we're going to see." 

Cat's laugh this time is genuine and she swipes back to the beginning of the images. 

-

Cover story or not, this shopping trip is exactly what she needed. She's been working practically non-stop since she became House Head, and she loves it, she does, but oh she's missed this, the laughing with Cat, looking at pretty outfits and just generally relaxing. Cat flashes her a grin she can't help return and she knows Cat planned that much at least. 

By the time they are ready to head out to Ada's new place, they've both placed plenty of orders and are carrying full bags, but the nerves she's been avoiding return in full force. Cat seems to understand and chats away with sanitised versions of her family's adventures and doesn't expect much of a response. 

The building of the private hanger bay they draw into looks similar to the rest of the high end houses in the street. At first Ying thinks the house is only a public facade but as they move through the house she sees small signs that it's lived in rather than just for business. 

Cat turns as she enters a room ahead of her, and Ying knows this is it. A small nod from both of them and Cira and Susan fall back, happy to treat this as they would their own houses.

Ying takes a deep breath and follows Cat. 

The second she steps foot in the room, the feed cuts out to her smart glasses, and she knows the room is shielded. Cat's fingers brush against hers before she can say anything. 

"It's safe, and it's not because of you." Cat bites her lip as she thinks. "It's not my secret to tell."

Ying lets the thought sink in for a moment before she squeezes Cat's fingers in understanding and trust, and walks further into the room. She trusts Cat enough that it doesn't entirely feel like she's walking into the lion's den as she spots everyone in the room. Ada, Loch, Bianca, Ian, she all knows but Rhys Sebastian she only knows by reputation, and she has only seen the woman standing beside him once before. 

Their body languages all have a faint air of nervousness about them but she's the sole focus of their attention, and she looks to Cat for reassurance. Cat smiles back and slips onto one of the couches, patting the seat beside her to indicate Ying should do the same. She barely has time to wonder where Alex has gone and why he's not part of this when the woman steps forward. She belatedly realises this must be her nephew's mother and suddenly all the things she's rehearsed fly from her mind. 

It's not ideal for a Head of House but she reminds herself that she is surrounded by friends. 

Her training kicks in again and she gives an informal seated bow. Veronica automatically reciprocates and Ying can see the faint expression of surprise on her face as the realisation of the implied respect hits. She doesn't know much about Veronica, by design of those protecting her, but she suspects she's from a lower house and possibly a few years older than Ying since she's never crossed paths with her at an event. 

It's no great surprise that the boy isn't here yet, and she realises Alex must be with him. 

The silence is awkward for a long moment before Ying decides to make the first move. 

"I'm sorry for Hitoshi's actions." As sick as she is of apologising for Hitoshi, she is genuinely sorry for his betrayals.

Veronica keeps her expression neutral but nods in acknowledgement. "I appreciate that."

The others are sitting quietly, watching but not getting more involved and it's a relief. 

"I didn't tell Lin much about why we were trapped on TSD9 or say anything negative about House Yamado." Veronica looks down. "I don't know how much he overheard from me or others on the planet though." She looks straight at Ying, and Ying can hear the unspoken implication. 

She might not have directly badmouthed Hitoshi and House Yamado but she can't be certain Lin didn't get a negative impression of them. She can't be certain Lin will accept her with open arms.

"Understood." She sees the subtle release of tension as Veronica realises she means it. 

Ying shifts nervously, and Cat lays a reassuring hand over hers. She intertwines her pinkie with Cat's and squeezes and lets the comfort wash over her. 

"I understand he's a happy child?" Ying watches Veronica's face transform into a smile at the question. 

"Yes. He takes great delight in both learning and playing."

It's the first time since she walked in the room that Veronica looks relaxed, and the break in tension allows her to relax for a moment as well.

It's a temporary lull though and the full impact of the meeting quickly returns. Ying decides there is no point in putting off the most important matter. 

"I am willing to acknowledge Lin as a Yamado." 

The silence that follows feels heavy and loud, and she watches as shock blanks Veronica's expression. She sees a similar expression on Rhys' face but focuses her attention back on Veronica.

She can see the full implications run through Veronica's mind.

"You are?" Veronica finally finds her voice again.

Ying nods and tries to diffuse the mood with a small smile. "He wouldn't be heir but he would be a full member of the house with all the privileges and responsibilities that entails."

Veronica's shock looks as if it's starting to wear off and her mind is clearly thinking about the consequences of such a decision. It's all Ying has thought of since she discovered Lin's existence and she's acutely aware Veronica may not wish her son to take part in the world she was ejected from, or risk his safety while Hitoshi is still roaming free.

"The choice is yours, and I will abide by it." She wishes she had a glass of water. "If you would prefer to wait until Hitoshi is dealt with, or Lin to be old enough to make the decision, I understand and will wait."

"And in the meantime?" 

She knows what Veronica is asking.

"You and Lin are both safe." She knows Veronica needs to hear that after the way Hitoshi acted in the past. "You don't just have my word for it, everyone in this room will guarantee it." There are subtle signs of agreement from everyone else and that seems to ease Veronica's worry a little. 

"What if their protection became known? Would they suffer for it?" 

Ying hides her smile, it would give the wrong impression, but she can see why the other's are so willing to keep her secrets, and the worry only raises her opinion of Veronica. 

"I will draw up a contract stating that the protection was with the permission of Lady Yamado and that no repercussions will come from it on pain of penalty." She does smile now, hoping it softens her expression. "Everyone in this room will have a chance to review it to make it as airtight as possible."

Loch chuckles at that, obviously remembering Ada negotiating contracts, and Veronica obviously takes that as a good sign and visibly relaxes.

"I realise it's not a decision to be taken lightly, and I don't expect an answer soon." Ying pauses. "In the meantime, I would be honoured if I could get to know both you and Lin."

The conversation lulls again as Veronica absorbs the offer. It takes a minute but Veronica evidently decides something as she nods slightly at Rhys, and he takes quick steps to a door on the other side of the room. He disappears briefly but when he reappears, Alex is in tow holding the hand of a small child with a resemblance so strong it takes Ying's breath away. 

For all she's thought about Lin in the recent days, it's mostly been in terms of the practicalities of his existence and sorting out her feelings, and she somehow forgot the fact he was an actual person, a child. She feels her nerves return, she's never had much interaction with small children and so much rides on this meeting. 

She's saved from having to think of something to say when Veronica opens her arms and Lin's face lights up and runs to his mother. Veronica gives him a laughing kiss on the cheek before she turns him around in her arms. 

"Lin, this is Lady Yamado." There is the slightest hesitation. "She is your aunt."

Lin's eyes widen comically before he launches into a full bow and Ying can't help but be charmed. She watches as he looks around the room at everyone else, and whether he's picking up on everyone's nerves or he's just generally shy she's not sure but he fidgets slightly and looks uncertain. 

Veronica strokes his shoulder. "Why don't you play with your com for a little while?" 

Lin nods solemnly and settles at Veronica's feet, quickly looking absorbed in whatever he is doing. 

Ying can't help but watch him. She can see the resemblance to Hitoshi even with his baby fat still making his face a little rounder. His expression though reminds her of Tae, such solemn contemplation and focus. 

Silence fills the room again but before it becomes awkward Cat asks Ada a question about the house and conversation breaks out. Ying squeezes Cat's hand again in gratitude before she lets it fade into the background and watches Lin. 

After a moment, she stands and slowly makes her way over to Veronica and Lin. She's aware of everyone's eyes on her but she ignores them and focuses on watching Lin's reaction as she sits down on the floor next to him. He glances at her and bites his lip but otherwise keeps playing on the com and doesn't appear to threatened by her. She lets him get used to her presence before she speaks.

"Are you playing a game?" She's aware it's inane but she has no idea where else to start.

Lin nods seriously and is clearly thinking for a moment before he tilts the screen and lets her see. It's a small block moving game, brightly coloured, the sort of game that distracts while helping develop spatial awareness. 

She smiles softly at Lin. "Can I help?"

He considers her request with a slight tilt of his head before he nods and moves the screen a little closer her to her. Each suggestion she makes is met with a thoughtful pause, and he flashes her a toothy grin as he beats the level. 

She loses track of time after that, and she startles when she realises Cat is standing beside her, touching her shoulder. 

"We need to get back to Serenity." Cat smiles softly down at them both.

Lin puts down the com and stands as she does, and she can't help but smile at him. She's rewarded with another toothy grin.

When she looks at Veronica now, she can see she is less tense but still has reservations. It still stings but she can understand why. Hitoshi no doubt promised much as well, started off utterly charming and it did not turn out well for Veronica or Lin. 

She doesn't know what else to say, no smooth words are going to make the situation magically better. She flattens out a wrinkle in her pants as her thoughts roil. 

"Thanks you for trusting me with this." Her smile is genuine, and Ying only hopes Veronica can hear her sincerity. 

Perhaps Veronica does because after a long considering look at Ying, she steps forward and hands her a data chip. Her uncertainty is obvious in her eyes. "There's some more images, and an encryption for safe communication." Veronica licks her lips. "I can't promise anything, but I am open to Lin slowly getting to know you better."

Ying recognises when someone isn't willing to negotiate more and reaches out to take the chip. She gives Veronica a smile in thanks and pockets it safely. She bows respectfully to Veronica and then to Lin, his little eyes wide as he hastily bows back. She swallows the lump in her throat and tilts her head in acknowledgement of everyone else before she leaves. 

It's a jolt to step out of the room and have her feeds and com reconnect. There's multiple message communications, nothing that needs to be dealt with now but they do remind her that she needs to set her mask back in place before someone else spots anything amiss. 

She manages to hold the expression until they reach their transport. 

Inside, it's quiet and she's grateful Cat doesn't force a conversation, just curls up on the seat beside her and silently offers her support. So much is running through her head, and not the house considerations that plagued her before. 

Lin looks like the images she has seen of Hitoshi at the same age, and that just drives home Hitoshi's betrayals all over again. Even with that, Lin mosts reminds her of Tae. So sweet, so gentle and polite even though he was so unsure about her and her family. She lets out a trembling smile. Tae will love Lin when they finally meet but she isn't sure when that will be. Lin and Veronica clearly aren't ready for an official relationship now, and the more people that know before Hitoshi is dealt with only increases their danger. 

She brushes away the tears that have started to form and Cat loops her arms around her shoulders in support. She leans into the hug and reminds herself that she has a data chip full of images and an encryption protocol for further contact. It's not hopeless despite the rocky start and she squeezes Cat's hand in thanks for all she's done, for all she's doing. 

She swallows back the lump in her throat. "He's utterly adorable isn't he?"

Cat's laugh is a balm to her soul and she knows they'll manage to navigate this strange journey together.


End file.
